Things We Do In The Shadows
by It'sBeenARealSlice
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley, both bored and broke form a partnership, hiring themselves out as 'young adventurers'. Their first case, however, is more of an adventure than they expect - working to find a missing girl and documents that, if they were known to the general wizarding public, could fuel another great war...
1. Prologue

Things We Do In The Shadows.

PROLOGUE

IT was 10 am on the afternoon of September 1st, 2015. The Hogwarts Express was being clamoured into with all possible speed. The children were rushing to and fro around the platform. Some still clung desperately to mothers and father; others were being clutched at by their younger siblings. One girl stood alone, slightly apart from the rest. She was quite young, not more than sixteen. She did not seem afraid, and her grave, steadfast eyes looked straight ahead.

"I beg your pardon." A man's voice beside her made her start and turn. She had noticed the speaker more than once amongst the hustle and bustle. There had been a hint of mystery about him which had appealed to her imagination. He spoke to no one. If anyone spoke to him he was quick to rebuff the overture. Also he had a nervous way of looking over his shoulder with a swift, suspicious glance.

She noticed now that he was greatly agitated. There were beads of perspiration on his brow. He was evidently in a state of overmastering fear. And yet he did not strike her as the kind of man who would be afraid of really anything.

"Yes?" Her grave eyes met his inquiringly. He stood looking at her with a kind of desperate irresolution.

"It must be!" he muttered to himself. "Yes-it is the only way." Then aloud he said abruptly: "You are a witch?"

"Yes-"

"A reliable one?"

The girl flushed. "I doubt you have any right to ask such a thing! Of course I am!"

"Don't be offended. You wouldn't be if you knew how much there was at stake. But I've got to trust someone-and it must be a woman."

"Why?"

"Because of 'veneficas primum.'" The girl raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He looked round and lowered his voice. "I'm carrying papers-vitally important papers. They may make all the difference to the Minister in his hunting down of dark wizards. You understand? These papers have _got_ to be saved! They've more chance with you than with me. Will you take them?" The girl held out her hand. "Wait-I must warn you. There may be a risk-if I've been followed. I don't think I have, but one never knows. If so, there will be danger. Have you the nerve to go through with it?"

The girl smiled. "I'll go through with it all right. I'm proud to be chosen, but what am I to do with them?"

"Watch the newspapers! I'll advertise in the personal column of the Prophet, beginning 'train conductor.' That should tell you where to go during your hogsmeade weekend. At the end of the week if there's nothing-well, you'll know I'm down and out. Then take the packet to the Ministry of Magic, and deliver it into the Minister's own hands. Is that clear?"

"Quite clear."

"Then be ready-I'm going to say good-bye." He took her hand in his. "Good-bye. Good luck with your classes," he said in a louder tone. Her hand closed on the oilskin packet that had lain in his palm. The Express hooted its final warning. In answer, the girl went forward to take her place in the train


	2. Young Adventurers Ltd

**Hey guys! So I've been meaning to publish this story for a while, but better late than never right? Anywho R &R please ****J**  
 **Disclaimer: I wish I iwned The Harry Potter Universe but I do not.**

CHAPTER I THE YOUNG ADVENTURERS, LTD.

Scorpius? "

Rosie, you old gryff!" The two young people greeted each other affectionately, and momentarily blocked the Diagon Alley entrance in doing so. The adjective "old" was misleading. Their united ages would certainly not have totalled forty-five.

"Not seen you for ages," continued the young man. "Where are you off to? Come and have a bite to eat with me. It's absolutely freezing and we're getting a bit unpopular here-blocking the gangway as it were. Let's get out of it." The girl assenting, they started walking past the shops.

"Now then," said Scorpius, "where shall we go?" The very faint anxiety which underlay his tone did not escape the astute ears of Miss Rose Weasley, known to her intimate friends as Rosie, she pounced at once.

"Scorp, you're broke!"

"Not a bit of it," declared Scorpius unconvincingly. "Rolling in cash."

"You always were a shocking liar," said Rose severely, "though you did once persuade Healer Patil that Healer Vince had ordered you butterbeer as a tonic, but forgotten to write it on the chart. Do you remember?"

Scorpius chuckled. "Of course I do! Wasn't the old cat in a rage when she found out? Not that she was a bad sort really, Nurse Patil! Good old St Mungos—she was 'relieved of her duties' like everyone else, I suppose?"

Rose sighed. "Yes. You too?"

Scorpius nodded. "Two months ago."

"The Malfoy inheritance?" Hinted Rose.

"I got cut off; apparently I need to 'make my own way in life'."

"Gratuity? I know Uncle Harry wanted everyone who was-"

"Spent."

"Oh, Scorp!"

"No, Rosie not in riotous dissipation. No such luck! The cost of living-ordinary plain nowadays is, I assure you, if you do not know-"

"My dear child," interrupted Rose, "there is nothing I do _not_ know about the cost of living. Here we are at The Phoenix Cafe', and we will each of us pay for our own. I don't give a toss about your need to be a gentleman, welcome to the world of the common folk" And Rose led the way upstairs. The place was full, and they wandered about looking for a table, catching odds and ends of conversation as they did so.

"And-do you know, she sat down and CRIED when I told her she couldn't have the broom after all."

"It was simply a BARGAIN, my dear! Just like the one Mabel Lewis brought from Paris-"

"Funny scraps one does overhear," murmured Scorpius. "I passed two ministry workers in the street today talking about someone called Janie Finnegan. Did you ever hear such a name?" But at that moment two elderly witches moved from their table and Rose deftly ensconced herself in one of the vacant seats. Scorpius ordered tea and an iced bun. Rose ordered tea and a slice of lemon cheesecake. "And mind the tea comes in separate teapots," she added severely.

Scorpius sat down opposite her. His bared head revealed a shock of exquisitely slicked-back blonde hair. His face was handsome—chiselled and unmistakably the face of a gentleman and a sportsman. His clothes were well cut but perilously near the end of their tether. Rose had only small claim to beauty, but there was character and charm in the elfin lines of her little face, with its determined chin and large, wide-apart blue eyes that looked mistily out from under her brows. She wore a large, fluffy beanie over her red hair, and her extremely short and rather shabby skirt and tights revealed a pair of uncommonly dainty ankles. Her appearance presented a valiant attempt at smartness.

The tea came at last, and Rose, rousing herself from a fit of meditation, poured it out.

"Now then," said Scorpius, taking a large bite of bun, "what's happened in the world? Remember, I haven't seen you since that time in St Mungos a few years back"

"Very well." Rose helped herself liberally cheesecake. "An abridged biography of Miss Rose Weasley, firstborn of War Heroes Ron and Hermione Weasley, Southwold, Suffolk. Miss Weasley left the delights (and drudgeries) of her home life after 7th year, and came up to London, where she entered training at St Mungos. First month: Watching the healers do their thing. Second month: Promoted to helping aforementioned healers. Third month: So many lectures and theory lessons. Fourth month: Promoted to helping mix healing potions. Fifth month: Practice examinations, simply awful. Sixth month: Promoted to working on minor healing jobs. Seventh month: was top of class! Eighth month: Slight check in career. Patient's potion not administered. Grand row! Newbie clearly to blame! Inattention in such important matters cannot be too highly censured. Sweeping rooms! How the mighty have fallen! Ninth month: Promoted back to looking after patients, where I found a friend in Auror Scorpius Malfoy (bow, Scorp!), whom I had not seen for almost 2 years. Tenth month: Reproved by Head-Healer for visiting the muggle cinema in company with some patients, namely: the aforementioned Scorpius Malfoy and my cousin Albus Potter. Eleventh and twelfth months: potion making duties begin and resume with entire success, decided healing wasn't for me and handed in my resignation. Left hospital in a blaze of glory. After that, the talented Miss Weasley worked as a shop assistant at WWW and then as a waitress in a muggle café with a lovely young muggle but I've forgotten his name now," confessed Rose. "To resume, that was in a way the apex of my career. I next entered into the Daily Prophet. We had several very enjoyable tea parties. I had intended to become first-class journalist, a publisher, and a knightbus conductress by way of rounding off my career-but I got bored again. The Prophet clung on to me with the true limpet touch for many long months, but, alas, I resigned two months later. Since then I've been looking for a job I actually enjoy. Now then-your turn."

"There's not so much promotion in mine," said Scorpius regretfully, "and a great deal less variety. I went out to France in 7th year, as you know and joined the aurors international branch. Then they sent me to Mesopotamia, and I got wounded, and went into hospital in England. Then I got shipped to and eventually stuck in Egypt till the job cuts happened, kicked my heels there some time longer, and, as I told you, finally got sent home penniless. And, for ten long, weary months I've been job hunting! There aren't any jobs! And, if there were, they wouldn't give them to me. What good am I? I didn't finish Hogwarts, and what does my family know about working? Nothing."

Rose nodded gloomily. "What about going back to France?" she suggested. Scorpius shook his head. "I didn't like the French -and I'm perfectly certain they didn't like me!"

"Rich relations?" Again Scorpius shook his head. "Oh, Scorp, could you not ask your dad?"

"He's no good."

"Why not?"

"Wants me to make him proud first. Set me up to go study in America but I refused"

"I think I remember hearing about it," said Rose slowly. "You refused because of your mother-"

Scorpius flushed. "Yes, it would have been a bit rough on mum. As you know, I was all she had. Old man hated her-wanted to get me away from her. Just a bit of spite. One of the reasons I moved to France, she came too."

"Your mother's dead, isn't she?" said Rose gently. Scorpius nodded. Rose's large blue eyes looked misty. "You're a good sort, Scorp. I always knew it."

"Merlin Rose, don't cry!" said Scorpius hastily. "Well, that's my position. I'm just about desperate."

"So am I! I've hung out as long as I could. I've touted round. I've answered advertisements. I've tried every mortal blessed thing. But it's no good, there's simply nothing her for me and I'm broke. I shall have to go home!"

"Don't you want to?"

"Of course I don't want to! What's the good of being sentimental? Mum and Dad are dears-I'm awfully fond of them-but you've no idea how I worry them- especially dad! He has the same delightful temper that I have, not to mention his stance on short skirts. You can imagine what a thorn in the flesh I am to him! He just about heaved a sigh of relief when I took off. You see, there are four of us at home. Hugo is the angel of the family- he works with dad and Uncle George and bakes with mum on weekends, I have always been the changeling. I don't want to go back, but-oh, Scorp, what else is there to do?" Scorpius shook his head sadly. There was a silence, and then Rose burst out: "Money, money, money! If only it wasn't so crucial I would probably give up working and simply lounge around. But it is, and right now it's all I can think about it!"

"Same here," agreed Scorpius with feeling.

"I've thought over every imaginable way of getting it too," continued Rose. "There are only three! To be left it, to marry it, or to make it. First is ruled out. I haven't got any rich elderly relatives. I always help old ladies over crossings, and pick up parcels for old gentlemen, in case they should turn out to be eccentric millionaires. But not one of them has ever asked me my name-and quite a lot never said 'Thank you.'" There was a pause. "Of course," resumed Rose, "marriage is my best chance. I made up my mind to marry for love when I was quite young. But times are desperate and I'm not sentimental, you know." She paused. "Come now, you can't say I'm soft," she added sharply.

"Certainly not," agreed Scorpius hastily. "No one would ever think of you having a heart."

"Thanks Scorp, you're a real sweetheart," replied Rose, rolling her eyes. "But I dare say you mean it. Well, there it is! I'm ready and willing-but I never meet any rich men! All the boys I know are about as hard up as I am or my cousins. Now you could marry a rich girl."

"I'm like you. I don't know any that aren't related to me."

"That doesn't matter. You can always get to know one. Now, if I see a man in a fur coat-"

"Rose no one wears fur coats"

"- walking around I can't rush up to him and say: 'Look here, you're rich. I'd like to marry you.'

" -Do you suggest that I should do that to a furry female?"

"Don't be an ass. You tread on her foot, or pick up her handkerchief, or something like that. If she thinks you like her she's flattered, and it will all work out for you somehow."

"You overrate my manly charms," murmured Scorpius.

"On the other hand," proceeded Rose, "my millionaire would probably run for his life! No-marriage is fraught with difficulties. The only option remaining is to _make_ money!"

"We've tried that, and failed," Scorpius reminded her.

"We've tried all the orthodox ways, yes. But suppose we try the unorthodox. Scorp, let's be adventurers!"

"Certainly," replied Scorpius cheerfully. "How do we begin?"

"That's the difficulty. If we make ourselves known, people might hire us to commit crimes for them."

"Delightful," commented Scorpius. "Especially coming from two-thirds of the golden trio's daughter!"

"The moral guilt," Rose pointed out, "would be theirs-not mine. You must admit that there's a difference between stealing the sword of gryffindor for yourself and being hired to steal it."

"There wouldn't be any difference if you were caught!"

"Perhaps not. But I won't be caught, I'm so clever."

"Modest too," remarked Scorpius.

"Don't mock me. Look here, Scorpius, shall we really? Shall we form a business partnership?"

"Form a company for the stealing of magic swords?"

"That was only an illustration. Let's have a-what do you call it in book-keeping?"

"Don't know. Never did any."

"I have at that muggle cafe-but I always got mixed up, and used to put credit entries on the debit side, and vice versa-so they fired me. Oh, I know-a joint venture! It struck me as such a romantic phrase to come across in the middle of musty old figures. It's got an Elizabethan flavour about it-makes one think of fancy balls and doubloons. A joint venture!"

"Trading under the name of the Young Adventurers, Ltd.? Is that your idea, Rose?"

"It's all very well to laugh, but I feel there might be something in it."

"How do you propose to get in touch with your would-be employers?"

"Advertisement," replied Rose promptly. "Have you got a bit of paper and a quill?" Scorpius handed over a rather fancy green notebook, and Rose began writing busily. "Shall we begin: 'Young auror, twice wounded in the -' "

"Certainly not."

"Fine. But I can assure you that that sort of thing might touch the heart of an American witch, and she might marry you, and then there would be no need for you to be a young adventurer at all."

"I don't want to go to America."

"Merlin, sorry! I forgot you had a prejudice against it, I was only messing with you! The Prophet is full up to the brim with that type of thing. Now listen-how's this? 'Two young adventurers for hire. Willing to do anything, go anywhere. Pay must be good.' (We might as well make that clear from the start.) Then perhaps: 'No reasonable offer refused'-like apartments and furniture."

"I should think any offer we get in answer to that would be a pretty _un_ reasonable one!"

"Scorp! You're a genius! That's ever so much more chic. 'No unreasonable offer refused-if pay is good.' How's that?"

"Don't mention the money again. It looks rather eager."

"It couldn't look as eager as I feel! But perhaps you are right. Now I'll read it straight through. 'Two young adventurers for hire. Willing to do anything, go anywhere. Pay must be good. No unreasonable offer refused.' How would that strike you if you read it?"

"It would strike me as either being a hoax, or else written by a lunatic."

"It's not half insane as a thing I read this morning beginning 'Dear Rose' and signed 'Cousin Roxanne.'" She tore out the leaf and handed it to Scorpius. "There you are. I expect it will be about ten knuts. Here's half for my share." Scorpius was holding the paper thoughtfully. His faced burned a deeper red.

"Shall we really try it?" he said at last. "Shall we, Rose? Just for the fun of it?"

"Scorpius, you're a sport! I knew you would be! Let's drink to success." She poured some cold dregs of tea into the two cups. "Here's to our joint venture, and may it prosper!"

"The Young Adventurers, Ltd.!" responded Scorpius. They put down the cups and laughed rather uncertainly.

Rose stood. "I must return to my palatial suite at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Perhaps it is time I strolled round to my Mansion," agreed Scorpius with a grin. "Where shall we meet? And when?"

"Twelve o'clock to-morrow, at this Café again. Will that suit you?"

"My time is my own," replied Mr. Malfoy magnificently. "So long, then."

"Good-bye." The two young people went off in opposite directions. Rose decided that she would walk to the Leaky Cauldron to see the snow. She was half-way there, when a man's voice behind her made her start. "Excuse me," it said. "But may I speak to you for a moment?"


End file.
